


Two's Company Three's a DP

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: The Sir 'Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Dean, Dom Castiel, Double Penetration, M/M, Sub Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Sir shares Dean with his brother.





	Two's Company Three's a DP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeansBabyGirl92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansBabyGirl92/gifts).



Sir hung up the phone and went to where Dean was sitting on the couch. 

“That was my brother Gabriel. He’s gonna stay with us for three days.”

Dean smiled. “It would be nice to meet someone in your family.”

Sir smirked. “You haven’t met Gabe yet. He’s a real piece of work.”

“When is he getting here?”

Sir answered, “Tomorrow. He’ll be here around noon.”

Dean had one question. “Should I be dressed while he’s here?”

“Nope. Naked as usual. He knows all about us.”

Dean felt very uncomfortable about being naked in front of a stranger, but he was nothing if not obedient.

It was noon the next day and there was a knock on the door. 

“That’s him,” Sir said and went to let his brother in.

Gabriel was very handsome but he sure was short. He had longish brown hair and hazel eyes. He and Sir hugged, then Gabe turned to look at Dean who was standing back a little.

Gabe whistled. “Damn, Cassie. You said he was pretty but you didn’t tell me he was gorgeous!”

Dean blushed as Gabriel walked around him in a circle.

Sir smiled. “Just remember, Gabe, he’s mine.”

Gabe laughed and reached in his pocket, coming up with a Hershey's kiss. He unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth.

Sir showed him where the guest bedroom was and Gabe put his stuff away. Dean went to fix lunch for the three of them.

Sir and Gabe chatted easily. Dean just listened. Gabe was really funny, and Dean laughed often. When they were done, Dean cleaned up. Then he went to the living room where Sir and Gabe sat. He sat on a pillow at Sir’s feet.

“So well trained, too. You are a lucky man.”

Sir smiled and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean leaned into the touch. 

“I know, Gabe. He needed training but he’s really coming along.”

Dean felt a thrill to hear Sir’s praise.

Dean went to do laundry and a few other chores. Sir and Gabe chatted away.

They ate dinner, and then Gabe said he was tired. He wiggled his eyebrows at Sir and pointed his head in Dean’s direction. 

Sir said, “Yeah, I’ll let you know in the morning.”

Gabe went to bed. Dean was really curious about what Gabe meant, but he knew better than to ask. He waited until he and Sir were in the bed . Sir was reading, and Dean was warming his cock with his mouth. This meant Dean held Sir’s cock in his mouth. He was not allowed to suck or do anything other than just hold Sir’s cock. He drooled a little.

Sir closed the book and told Dean to stop. Dean let Sir’s cock fall out of his mouth and sat waiting for instruction.

“Gabe wants to fuck you, Dean. I’m inclined to let him, but I need your permission.”

Dean was shocked. He’d never been with another man since he met Sir and went home with him the same night. 

“My permission?”

“Absolutely. I’d never give you to anyone else unless you told me it was okay with you. I’d consider that rape. I need to hear what you want.”

Dean said, “I have questions. May I ask them?”

“Of course.”

Dean considered. “Is he as big as you are?”

Sir laughed. “No, Dean, he isn’t. He’s not small by any matter of means, but he’s not as big as me.”

“Would you be there?”

Sir smiled at him. “Of course I would be there. I’m not about to let anyone fuck you unless I was there to keep tabs on them.”

“Then yes, I guess it’s okay with me.”

Sir smiled broader. “Thank you. I really do want to see what you look like being fucked. I promise Gabe is the only one I’ll ever ask you to be with. Now. come here.”

Sir fucked Dean senseless, as usual.

The next morning, Sir told Gabe it was okay and Gabe clapped his hands. 

“Let’s go!” Gabe seemed really enthusiastic.

Sir led Dean into the bedroom by his cock. Gabe followed. When they got into the bedroom, Dean laid down on the bed and Gabe stripped. Dean watched him, and when he saw Gabe’s cock, he smiled internally. Gabe had a nice cock but it was nowhere near as big as Sir’s.

Gabe crawled over Dean while Sir dragged a chair close to the bed and sat down.

“First rule, no kissing on the mouth.”

Gabe looked at Sir. “What? You’re going to let me shove my cock up his ass but I can’t kiss him?”

Sir scowled. “That’s right.”

Gabe sighed. “MIght as well get right to it then.”

He moved down and pulled Dean’s leg apart. Dean spread them wide. Gabe pushed on Dean’s thighs and Dean lifted his legs, giving Gabe what he wanted.

Gabe spit in his hand, and Sir growled, “Lube. Use lube, Gabe.:

Gabe frowned. “I prefer spit.”

Sir repeated, “Use lube. You are not going to hurt him.”

Gabe grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a little in his hand. He lubed up three fingers. He shoved two of them into Dean and Dean grunted but took it.

Gabe worked Dean open. He was in a hurry but he kept side-eyeing Sir, and he opened Dean up fairly well. 

Then Gabe moved over Dean and grabbed his cock.

“Ready, pretty?” Dean nodded.

Gabe shoved in and didn’t stop until he was all the way in. Dean groaned but it was nowhere near what it felt like when Sir took him.

Gabe proceeded to fuck Dean as hard as he could and fast. Dean got an erection but he wasn’t really excited, He turned his head to look at Sir.

Sir was frowning. He fixed his eyes on Gabe and where Gabe’s cock was going in and out of Dean. Dean had the impression that Sir was regretting his decision.

All of a sudden. Sir said, “Gabe, stop.” Gabe paused but didn’t take his cock out of Dean.

“I want in.” Sir said it with no emotion in his voice.

Gabe stared at him for a beat. “You mean what I think you mean? DP him?”

Sir nodded and Dean felt a chill of fear. He’d never been DPed before.

Gabe yanked his cock out of Dean, making Dean hiss at the sudden emptiness. 

“Let’s get to it, bitch!” Gabe was grinning from ear to ear.

Sir took off his clothes. Dean watched his every move. Sir looked at him and smiled.

“Relax Dean, you’re going to love it.”

Dean certainly hoped so.

Sir made Gabe lay down on his back. Then he told Dean to ride him. Dean positioned himself over Gabe and sunk down, taking Gabe’s cock in him. Sir got on the bed behind him. He pushed on Dean’s back, bending him over Gabe.

Sir shoved a finger in next to Gabe’s cock and Dean gasped. One finger became two and it felt so weird. He groaned. Sir worked his fingers around Gabe’s cock a little, stretching Dean wider.

Then Dean felt the head of Sir’s cock pressing against his hole, which already felt full. Sir pushed harder and then the head of his cock went in.

Gabe moaned, “Oh fuck, that feels good.”

Dean wasn’t so sure. It hurt, but of course Dean loved pain. He just wasn’t sure he could accommodate both cocks, especially with how big Sir was. But Sir kept sliding his cock into Dean, and Dean opened for it.

It all felt incredibly weird and amazingly hot, Dean could feel Sir’s cock, sliding against Gabe’s and filling him more than he ever thought possible. Sir slid in most of the way, but not all the way. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion.

And then Sir pulled back and pushed in again. Gabe groaned. Gabe never moved at all, and Dean couldn’t either. It was all Sir.

Sir pushed in and pulled back slower than Dean had ever known him to be. But it felt amazing. Dean’s cock leaked precum onto Gabe and Gabe’s face was screwed up in a picture of pure lust.

Sir kept it up much longer than he normally was able to, which was a very long time. Dean figured it was because of the slow pace. He didn’t mind, It was just glorious and got better with each passing minute.

Because he was so incredibly full, he could feel everything in a way he never had before. He could even feel the ridge at the bottom of Sir’s cock head. Every time Sir pushed in, it made Gabe’s cock go in further and when he pulled back, so did Gabe. Dean managed to gasp out, “Am I allowed to cum, Sir?”

“Oh yes you are, baby. I want you to cum all over Gabe. I wish you could see how wonderful you look like this. How beautiful your hole is, all stretched out around our dicks.”

Dean felt a thrill, not only because he could cum, but because of Sir’s praise.

Then Gabe stuttered out, “I’m gonna cum, Cassie…” 

He did. Dean could feel Gabe’s warm cum fill him around their two cocks. Gabe began to soften. His cock didn’t slide out right away, it was trapped by Sir’s huge cock, but little by little it began to move and then it came out. Now it was all just Sir.

Sir began to fuck Dean hard. Dean was open more than usual but Sir still felt big inside him. He began to feel the heat spread out from his balls and he knew he was going to cum too.

“Sir, I’m gonna…” but he couldn’t finish before it hit him. He spurted all over Gabe. string after string of cum. 

He clenched down on Sir’s cock, maybe not as much as he usually did but still a lot. Sir groaned and thrust in and out a few more times and he came too.

He left his cock inside Dean, like always, and let it deflate. Then he pulled out and Dean felt a gush of cum run down his ass and balls. He was pretty sure it got all over Gabe’s legs.

Dean rolled over beside Gabe, who still looked wrecked.

Sir pushed Gabe away and laid down next to Dean. He put his arms around Dean and held him possessively.

“That’s the last time I ever let anyone else fuck you, Dean.”

Gabe groaned. “Come on, Cassie…”

Sir smiled and kissed Dean. 

He simply said, “No, Gabe. Never again.”

 


End file.
